


Winging It

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Deaf Clint Barton, Dying Howard Stark, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infant Death, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Nonbinary Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Other, Pan James "Bucky" Barnes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Selfish Stephen Strange, Selfish Tony Stark, Social Worker Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: At New York General, the doctors and nurses are trying to wing it. They are always tired, worn out, and out of breath. Their hospital needs updating, and they are tired of being unstaffed. Three friends are just trying to survive working there. Everyone feels hurt and heartbroken that they can't save everyone. Follow them as they learn to love, grow, and heal. The days are long, and the work is hard, but they always pull through. With the owner dying, they don't know what is going to happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> A new story from me. I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story from me. I hope you like it. I am not a doctor, so things could be wrong here. I will try to make sure that it is correct.

Getting out of his 100,000 dollar sports car, Tony looked around. It was weird being here. His father co-owned the place along with Pierce, but now his father was dying, and there wasn't much he could do about it. "Hey, watch where you are going," said a man who brought Tony out of his thoughts.

He looked at the man who wasn't smiling. "Sorry, it won't happen again," said Tony looking at him. "It's just I have a lot on my mind."

Tony noticed that there was another man next to the man he ran into a moment ago. They quietly walked to the door. "It's ok," said James smiling.

His white coat was on, and he looked ready to go to work. The other man had on a pair of old scrubs. Also, he seemed to be expecting a baby. "Is this your first day?" asked Steve linking arms with James.

Giving the nod, Tony said, "It is. I am a new doctor. My name is Tony Stark."

The man didn't want to say much more because he knew how people felt about his father. Steve scrolled a bit as James spoke up. "I'm James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky. This is my boyfriend, Steve. He's a nurse in the NICU ward. I am a peds doctor."

Tony gave the nod as he opened the door. He felt grateful that they weren't asking about his father or anything of the sort. They seemed not to care who his parents were. "That's nice," said Tony as he went up to the desk.

A nurse was standing there with a clipboard. She handed it to Bucky, who took it. "Hi, Sharon. So what do you have for me today?" he asked her.

Sharon gave him a big smile. Everyone at the hospital liked Bucky, and he was good with kids. "Well, the kid in two fell out of a tree. He says it hurts a lot. It looks like a broken arm, but I am not sure. Plus, there are other bruises on him. Please don't lose your temper," she said as Tony looked at them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Looking at him, Sharon said, "I can't say, but just know that certain things don't fly here."

She walked away, turning her back to them. Bucky sighed as he looked at Steve. "You best get up to the NICU. I have work to do now after I clock in," he said with a sigh.

It hurt that the kid was back. Steve smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss him. After that, he walked away. Tony followed James to the time clock. "Is it always like this?" he asked, looking around.

People were running around trying to get things done. It seemed to be super busy for a Monday morning. "It is. Now, if you excuse me, I have a patient to go check on," said Bucky walking around Tony.

Tony looked at the other doctor standing there. He wasn't smiling, nor was he looking at anyone. His face was in his clipboard. "Have a nice day," he said to Bucky, who grinned.

"You too, Dr. Strange. I hope things get better for you," said Bucky talking off.

The man sighed. "Me, too," he whispered.

Tony looked at him. "Do you want to show me around?" asked Tony, noting knowing where he wanted to go.

Giving him a cold look, Dr. Strange said, "I have work to do."

With that, he walked away. Tony sighed. "Thanks for the help, not," he said under his breath. 

Mr. Stark left to go check on his dad since he didn't know his way around here. Meanwhile, Bucky entered his patients' room. A young boy was sitting on the bed. His mother had a book in her lap while the young boy was smiling. "Hey, Mister Bucky. It's nice to see you again," said Peter.

The doctor smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again, Peter," said Bucky looking down at his chart again before looking over to his parents. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. What brings you in today?" he asked. 

Neither of his parents wasn't smiling. Richard put an arm up to Mary's shoulder. He was trying to keep her calm and steady. "Our son was playing outside. He climbed up a tree then fell out of the said tree," she said in a shaky voice.

Looking up at the doctor, Mr. Parker said, "We think he broke his arm."

Dr. Barnes smiled at them before turning to look at Peter. "Is that what happened?" he asked in a calm voice. 

He felt the need to make sure. Peter nodded. "Yes, that is what happened," said Peter frowning a bit. 

Peter wasn't sure why the doctor didn't believe him. "Let's take a look at that arm," Bucky said as he came over.

While the doctor checked his arm, Peter smiled. He then cried out in pain as the doctor held up his arm. "Is it broke, and will I have to wear a cast?" asked Peter as he cried out in pain and looked at the doctor. 

The doctor could see the scared look in the boy's face. His eyes were big and round now. "I am not sure, Peter. It feels broke, but we need to get an x-ray of it," Bucky said as Peter looked excited now. 

"Does the x-ray take pictures?" he asked.

Bucky nodded at him. "It does. Now, if you excuse me, I will get someone to take Peter down to the lab," said James getting up and walking from the room. 

There was no doubt in Bucky's mind about what was going on. Sure, Peter most likely fell out of a tree, but there was more to it. As he ran into Sharon, who gave him a look, he smiled at her. "Hi, Bucky, do you need something?" she asked him.

Sharon was indeed busy, but she could give up a few moments for Bucky. "I do. Peter Parker needs to go down to x-ray. Can you take him? I need to get a hold of the social worker," Bucky told her. 

She gave him a smile before speaking. "I can do that. Sam's the one on call today. While he doesn't work with kids, he may be able to get something out of him. Aunt Peggy is out for the day. Finally, she took a sick day even though she isn't sick. Daniel is spending the day with her."

'Finally' thought, Bucky to himself. Daniel had been trying for years to get Peggy to take a vacation. Neither of them had a honeymoon because Peggy hardy took time off, unlike Daniel, who wanted to often. "Thanks, I will go talk to him," said Bucky. 

Since Bucky went to talk to Sam, Tony entered his father's room after collecting himself. The lone chair in the room was where his mother was sitting. Tony walked over to the other side of the bed and stood. "How is he doing?" asked Tony.

Not looking up from looking at Howard, Maria spoke. "He's getting worse, Tony. You know your father would want you to take over."

He was still young and wasn't ready to take over the company. It was too much work, and Tony felt he was old enough yet. "Mother, I rather not talk about it right now," he said. 

Maria gave the nod. "I understand, Tony, but at least think about it," she said as the doctor came in.

He noticed it was the man from earlier. True be told, Tony didn't visit his father often. "Hello, Maria, it's good to see you again," said Stephen as he held his hand out for Tony.

Tony shook it. "It's Tony, and I want to know what is going on with my father," Tony stated in a cold voice.

There was a sigh from Stephen. 'Think of the money,' he thought to himself. Stephen then spoke after collecting himself. "He isn't doing so hot. Mr. Stark's time with us is limited. He could die any day now. So, I would like to put a plan in place for what you two want to do."

He was only taking this case because of the money and nothing else. Stephen Strange didn't care about Howard Stark or the fact that he owned the hospital. It was all about money and fame. "Well, I know dad wouldn't want to stay like this. So, I guess we could pull the plug if need be," said Tony as his mother let out a cry.

Maria wanted to keep her husband alive as long as she could. "Please, don't do this," Maria pleaded. "Your father would want to be kept alive."

Tony stood up. "Sure he would, mother. For the money and nothing else. He doesn't love me," said Tony walking past the doctor and out the door.

He stormed off someplace to go clear his head. Meanwhile, Sam and Bucky were talking. "So, you think this kid is being abused, and I can help?" asked Sam as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Nodding at him, he felt jealous. It wasn't even 8 am and Sam got to drink coffee today while Bucky had to wait. "Yes, I do. I know you don't work with kids, but it's not the first time that he has been in here, nor will it be the last. Please help," said James looking at him. 

Sam sighed. "So long as you know, I don't work with kids. I could get give it a try," Sam stated, taking another sip of coffee.

"That's all I am asking. The kid needs you," said James.

As they walked back to the kids' room, Sam threw his coffee cup away. Sam smiled as he entered the room, along with Bucky. "Mr. and Mrs. Parker, this is Sam Wilson," James started.

Mr. Parker gave him a look. "Who?" he asked.

Mr. Barnes gave him a look back before speaking. "He is a social worker here who works with vets. I would like him to talk to your son. He may be able to figure out why your son is so reckless."

Giving Mr. Barnes another look, he asked. "Is this something that needs to be done?"

As Mr. Wilson stepped over to Peter, he nodded. "I just want to talk to him," Sam said. He smiled at them. "It shouldn't take long."

Mary bent down to kiss Peter on the forehead. "You be good now, son, and listen to him. Answer any question he has with the truth," Richard said, giving him a look.

A moment later, James walked them out of the room. He looked over to them. "I thought I could speak with you while Sam talks to your son. His arm is broken from the looks of it. Peter will have to wear a cast," spoke James. 

Richard gave him a look. "How long will he have to wear the cast?" asked Richard, not smiling.

"At least 6 to 8 weeks if not longer. It needs to heal," James stated.

Back in the room, Sam took a seat next to Peter. "Hey, it's ok, Peter," Sam started. He could see how nervous the kid was. "All I am going to do is talk to you."

Peter nodded before he speaks. "Are you going to make things better?"

Sam was taken back by that. "What do you mean?" asked Sam with a curious look on his face.

"Uh," he said as Sharon came in with the juice.

She smiled at them. "Peter needs his pain meds, and then I can go," she replied.

Sharon gave him his meds, which Peter took along with the juice. "Well, my father gets angry sometimes, and he likes to throw things. Do you think you can help with his anger?" asked Peter as the two shared a look.

"We can see, Peter," said Sam looking at Sharon.

She knew the look and knew what to do. "Peter, Sam is going to stay with you while I go check on something. I will be back soon," she replied, walking from the room.


	2. NICU

Sharon walked quickly up the stairs. She had a feeling something like this was going on. It was time to find someone who could get a hold of her aunt. She needed to be called in to deal with this right away. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into Steve, who smiled at her. "A busy day, Sharon?" he asked.

It wasn't even noon yet, let alone ten, and they were busy. "Yes, Steve. I have a patient that I need to deal with. His home life isn't good, and I have to get a hold of my aunt, but I don't know how? She didn't tell me where she was going," Sharon told him.

Steve smiled a sad smile. "I am sorry to hear that. Maybe I can help. I could call her for you, or you could use the phone on the NICU floor," Steve said.

Sharon gave the nod. "Thank you," she said as they walked on. "How is your day going?"

With a sigh, Steve said, "Not so good. A new baby came in today. The little boy isn't expected to make it. Add in that his parents are hard to deal with. I get it; they don't want him to die, but he is so tiny. I hope he makes it, though. I am rooting for him."

She frowned. It was always sad to hear about a child who might die. Sharon knew how much Steve loved his job. He was very good at what he did. "Well, maybe he will pull through. You have that touch. Kids are drawn to you," Sharon said as they made it to the phone. 

Steve smiled at her as he picked up the phone with one hand and placed the other on his stomach. He smiled as he dialed Peggy. "Hello," Steve said into the phone.

There was a groan on the other side. "This best be good Rogers, or I am going to have to kill you," Peggy said, sitting up looking over to the clock, it read 8 am now.

She looked around the room. It was a mess which she hated, but the sex was good last night. She and Daniel had so much fun. "Well, a kid is being abused at home, or at least they think so. So can you come in?" asked Steve pouting even though Peggy couldn't see it.

"You best not be doing the puppy eyes. I can't refuse those," Peggy said as Daniel kissed her neck.

"No, it's more like pouting," Sharon loudly spoke, which earned a laugh from the other two and frown from Steve. 

"Hey, Steve," he said into the phone. "I want to say that Peggy can come in, but I rather she not."

Steve nodded as he shifted around. It was going to be a long day. "I wouldn't ask, but Sam is here, and I don't know how good he will do. This isn't something he deals with," Steve stated.

With a sigh, Peggy got up. "Fine, I will come in, but keep them there as long as you can," she said.

Sharon was writing this down since she could hear it. Peggy talked too loud sometimes. "They will do what they can," Steve said. "And thanks, Peggy."

She laughed before speaking. "Next time, have Sharon call me."

Peggy hung up the phone as Daniel looked at her. "It was good while it lasted," he said, getting up.

She started to pick up her clothes. "It sure was Daniel. You should get to work as well," she said.

He pouted. "I called off for nothing then," Daniel stated as Peggy kissed him as she got dressed.

"You did, but you can always come home once I am done," said Peggy.

All Daniel could do was nod as Peggy left. He didn't know how long it would take her. "Good luck," Daniel called out.

Sharon smiled at Steve. "Thank you, Steve. Now I best be off. Good luck with your kid," Sharon said.

She did give Steve a peck on the cheek before walking off. Sharon walked back down the stairs. She was taking a cup of coffee to keep her going as she went to find Bucky. He was talking with the parents. "I got a hold of what you needed, Bucky. It should be here soon," she said, speaking in code. 

Bucky smiled at her. "Thank you, Sharon. Now I need to get back to your son, but I would like you to wait out here," Bucky told them.

They both nodded, but Richard spoke up. "We can't be with our son?"

Sharon looked at him. "Well, it's going to be a few before we can get the cast on, so why don't you go get some coffee," she said, leading them away.

"Save some for me," Bucky called out as he walked back into his patient's room. "Hello, Peter."

Peter frowned as he laid down. He was tired, but Sam wasn't going to give up. "Can you tell me more, Peter?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Peter said, "I don't want to get him into trouble. He doesn't mean to do the things that he does."

The two men shared a look. "What do you mean by that?" They asked at the same time, but Peter had claimed up. 

"Peggy should be here soon. So, you can go if you want? Peter is going to be sleeping. I need to check on other patients, but I will call you if need be," Bucky told Sam.

Sam gave the nod. "Please do. I hate to see kids go through this," said Sam as he walked from the room.

Low and behold, Mary and Richard gave Sharon the slip. They went to see their other child. The two of them were trying to play the perfect parents up on the NICU ward. A nurse smiled at them as they came up. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Parker," she said.

They gave her a nod. "Hello," they replied.

The nurse hadn't been there long, so she didn't know them, plus the hospital didn't talk well among the other floors. "Scot is in his room ready to be loved," she told them.

Richard leads Mary down the hall. "We best get in there before the nurse comes in," said Richard looking at his wife. "Also, I want you to act as if you care, Mary, or else we will be found out," he stated. 

She frowned at him. "I am not the one that has to act," she told him as he held the door open for her. "It's you, Richard. You don't love him."

They went to sit beside their son. "True, you are right, but you best watch your tongue or else," he said.

Sharon frowned when she didn't see them around. "Hey, Bruce, have you seen the Parkers?" she asked him.

He shook his head but didn't look up from the work that he was reading. "No, I haven't," he replied. 

Back up on the NICU floor, Steve was making his rounds. It was time to check on the babies. Steve knocked on the door before entering the room. "Do you have good news for us?" Mary asked him as he entered.

Leaning against the wall, Steve didn't have a smile on his face. He tried to hold his emotions in. "I am sorry, but I do not. It doesn't look good," Steve said as Richard looked at him.

Richard wanted answers now. It wasn't right that they weren't being told much other then what the staff knew. "How long do you think we have?" asked Richard, hoping it wasn't long seeing as he never wanted kids. 

Giving them a look, Steve sighed. "Not long, as you know, his heart is weak. I don't think Scot will make it through the night," Steve told them. He always used the babies' names. "Scot's breathing is getting worse. Even on the machine, it's hard for him to breathe. If we took him off of it, then Scot would most likely die."

They both nodded. Richard handed Mary a tissue so that she could cry into it. "Do you think it would be best to unplug him and let him go?" she asked, looking at her son.

Steve nodded as he walked over to them. He patted her shoulder before speaking. It gave him time to think and get his emotions under control. "I think it would be best, but it's up to you. You are his parents. Scot has done amazing so far, but as I said, his heart is too weak," Steve said.

She smiled up at him before looking at her husband. "I think it might be best," she told him.

He nodded. "It would be for the best. Scot has done well so far, but we know it's going to be a tough road. You said something about surgery, Steve," Richard said, acting as if he cared. 

It was Steve's turn to nod as he took a seat on the stool. His back was starting to hurt. "There is. You could do the surgery, but that will give him a few more months to live. At this time, it wouldn't be wise. His heart couldn't take it. If you were to wait then maybe but I don't think he has much time. His heart is working overtime. Scot is tired," Steve stated. 

They shared a small smile between the two of them. "If Scot was to die, could you use his organs or anything?" she asked. 

Steve sighed. "I am not sure. He may still be too young for that, but I can ask if you want," Steve told them as he placed a hand to his back. 

They both nodded. "We would like that, but even if we can't, we want to pull the plug. It would be better than to watch Scot go through this forever," he said.

Nodding, Steve stood up. "When would you like to pull the plug. You can spend a few moments with him if you like before the doctor removes it. Also, if you like, I can get the Priest who is on hand or call a Rabbi if you want," said Steve.

"Thank you. We would like that. A Rabbi will do, and thanks for all you have done," she told him.

She jumped up to hug him. Steve returned it. "You are welcome. Now I will go let the doctor know what you want to be done and get a hold of the Rabbi," Steve told them.

After her hug, Steve left the room. He went down to the lounge for a moment. Right now, Steve needed to collect himself before handing the rest of the stuff. Luckily no one was in the room that he could see. Steve sank into one of the chairs. "Long day already?" asked Peggy rubbing his shoulders.

Steve looked up at her. He hadn't heard her come in. "Yes, Scot is going to be pulled off the plug today. I am sad about it, but at least the parents have decided what to do," Steve told her. "I heard about the case you may have."

She nodded. "I need to go down there, but I thought I would come to check on you first. Since you called me away from home, which Daniel will get you back for later," Peggy said. 

With a laugh, Steve stood up. "I bet he will, but you know how it is, Peggy. You are the best at what you do," said Steve with a smile.

They both walked out of the room. "Thank you, Steve. It means the world to me that you think that. Daniel does, as well. He tells me it all the time. Now I need to get to work," Peggy stated as she walked away.

Steve let out a sigh. It was time to get back to work. "Are you ready?" asked Sharon coming back up to him. 

The woman seemed to be everywhere today. "I guess," Steve replied. 

"Don't look so down," Sharon stated.

It didn't get to her as much as it did, Steve. "I am sorry, but it's hard," said Steve looking at her. 

She knew all too well. "It is, but at least Scot will go to a better place," she told him. 

"Very true," replied Steve.


	3. Peter's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of child abuse in this chapter as well as spouse abuse, so if you don't like it, you can skip this chapter.

Walking over to a phone, Steve picked it up as Sharon stood by him. He collected himself before dialing the number of the local Rabbi who didn't mind coming to the hospital. "Hello," said a man on the other line. 

Steve sighed as he spoke. "Hello, Rabbi Bishop. How are things going?"

The Rabbi smiled before speaking. "Things are great here, Steve, but I am sure you aren't calling to ask how I am doing?"

He had spoken to Steve a few times in the past, wither it be work-related or otherwise. They were on pretty good terms, plus he was Bucky's Rabbi. "Yea, no, I am not. There is this baby named Scot, who is dying, and his parents would love it if you came up here to meet with them. They are Jewish, or at least I think they are," Steve told him.

The Rabbi sighed before thinking about what to say. These were always the hardest calls to get. "I think I can make it up tomorrow because I am book solid today. I will be there, though," he said.

Steve smiled at that. "Thanks, Rabbi. It's no problem to wait a bit longer," said Steve smiling at him even if he couldn't see it.

"You are welcome," said the Rabbi. 

Steve went to let the doctor know as well who agreed they could wait if the family wanted too. Maybe something would change in the next few hours or by tomorrow. Quickly walking back to the room, Steve entered after knocking. Mary looked very sad, but Richard did not. "I just wanted to fill you in on what's going on," Steve said as they looked up.

Mary had dry eyes, but they were puffy. "So, did you get a hold of the Rabbi?" Richard asked.

Nodding Steve said, "I did, but he won't be able to come until tomorrow at best."

They both gave a nod. "Thank you," said Richard, but he wasn't thankful. "It's fine. We can wait."

Richard had an idea about what he was going to do in the meantime. "You are welcome. I best go attend to my other rounds now. 

It was almost dark out when Peggy got to see Peter finally. Knocking on his door, she slowly entered the room. Only one other person was in the room besides Peter. "Hello," said Peggy in the doorway as Peter and Sharon looked up.

She was glad that her aunt was here now. They both smiled at each other before Peggy came farther into the room. Sharon then spoke to Peter. "Hey, Peter, this is Peggy Carter. She works for the hospital, and she would like to talk to you."

Sharon took his temp to make sure that he wasn't running a fever. Peggy smiled at Peter as she went to sit next to him, but he wasn't smiling. "I told them I didn't want to get anyone into trouble," said Peter in a nervous voice. 

Picking up on it, Peggy smiled a bit more at him. "It's ok, Peter. No one is in trouble yet. We are just going to talk. All you have to do is share what you feel comfortable with," Peggy told him as he nodded. "So how old are you, Peter??"

Looking over to Sharon, Peter noticed the smile which perked him up a bit. It did help a little. "It's ok, Peter. Everything will be fine," Sharon spoke as she looked over to her aunt. 

Once again, Peter nodded. "I am six years old," he answered as tears started to come to his eyes. 

Peggy's heart broke, but she needed to get through this. If this kid was being abused, then she needed to get him safely out of there. "Are you ok?" she asked as he tensed up.

He shook his head. "If I say much more, then someone will get in trouble, and I don't want that," stated Peter.

The two women shared a look. "Who will get in trouble, Peter?" asked Peggy looking at him.

Peter sighed as he laid back down. He turned on his side. "I don't want to say anymore," said Peter.

So, Peggy sat there. She would wait a few moments before saying anything more to him. "It's fine, Peter. When you are ready to talk, then I will listen," she told him.

He nodded as he closed his eyes. "I want to rest," he said.

Standing up, Peggy said, "I will be outside. I am sure Dr. Barnes will want to talk to me."

Sharon nodded as Peggy left the room. It didn't take long to find Dr. Barnes, who was down a hallway drinking coffee. "Finally, get that coffee?" she asked him with a chuckle. 

"Sure did, and does everyone tell you my business Peggy," he said, throwing the cup away. "So, did he tell you anything?"

Shaking her head, Peggy sank against the wall. "Well, no, but you are easy to figure out Bucky. No, but I have a feeling that he will. He keeps saying he doesn't want to get someone in trouble," she said.

Barnes nodded as he sank against the wall too. "Peter's been in here before, but it's never been this bad or at least not since I have seen him. Add in the fact that he is only six years old. How can they do this," Barnes said.

"If I could drink right now, I would. This job gets to you," said Peggy.

Nodding, Bucky smiled at her. "It does. I wish I knew how Steve did it up on the NICU ward. It's tough down here," Barnes replied.

They both stood up and walked back to Peter's room. He wasn't asleep now, but wide awake. Only his mother was in the room. She had given him his Switch to play. "Hello, Mrs. Parker," said James going over to look at Peter's chart. 

She frowned. "If Peter's arm is only broken, then why can't we leave. My husband is ready to get home," she said even though they still had to say goodbye to their other son. 

James sighed. "It's not that easy," James said, looking at her. He was trying to be patient with her, but it was hard. "There is a lot more to it."

Mary frowned again. "So, you are looking into the others stuff?" she asked. 

There was a nod. It would do no good to lie to Mary. "We are, Mary, but if nothing is going on, then you have nothing to fear," James told her as he looked at her. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

A moment later, Peter spoke up. He thought of something. "How is my brother?" 

The two shared a look before looking over to Mary. she paled a bit before looking at Peter. "You know we aren't supposed to talk about him," she told Peter.

He gave the nod. "Sorry, mama," replied Peter, as James spoke up. "You have another son?"

All Mary could do was nod. There was no getting out of it now. "My husband and I had a child not to long ago," Mary said, looking over to Peter, who looked scared.

He spoke up next. "Daddy hit mommy. He caused her to go into labor early. She had my brother, and he's in the NICU now."

James looked at Peggy. "We need to call up to the NICU. Maybe Steve knows something," said James.

She nodded. "We can do that, but first, we need to talk to them more," Peggy said. Peggy smiled at them. "Can you tell me anything else?"

Peter looked over at his mother. She gave him a small smile. "It's ok," she said with tears coming down her eyes.

So, Peter went on. "Daddy would come home and beat us for the littlest of things. If my toys weren't picked up, he would get out a belt."

Mary nodded. "He would take it across Peter's butt after pulling his pants down. It would leave big red marks on it," she said.

Trying to hold back his throw up, James asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"He came home one night. Work didn't go so good, and Mama forgot supper, so Daddy started to wallop Mama. He then kicked her all over and in the stomach. Once she went into labor, and I tried to help, Richard kicked me as well. He then threw me against the wall," Peter said.

He was shaking now, and Mary held onto him. "My husband is upstairs with my son right now," she told them. "He told me to stay here with Peter. What's going to happen now?"

James looked at them. "I am not sure, Miss," he said, looking at them. 

A moment later, the lights started to flash. "What could this mean?" Mary said, looking at them.

The two other adults shared a look. "You both need to stay here," said Bucky as someone came over the speaker.

"I want everyone to remain calm. There is no need to panic, but the NICU ward has been closed off. A man is up there with a gun. We don't know much more than that right now."

Once again, the adults shared a look before Bucky took out his cell. He texted Steve.

Steve, what's going on? Please text me.

Buck, everything is fine for now. I can't text, or else someone could get hurt. Just know that I love you.

Bucky sighed as he put his phone away. It looked like it was going to be a long night. Peggy took a seat while Bucky paced the room. "If Steve says he will be fine, then he will be. You have to trust him," said Peggy looking at him. 

He nodded at her while he continued to pace. "So some guy has a gun in the NICU ward. How did he get it in, and how did he get it up there?" asked Mary, looking over to her son, who looked scared.

With another sighed, Bucky walked over to her. He didn't have a smile on her face. "Who knows how he got in or how he got it up there. It's supposed to be a locked-down ward that is hard to get into," said James as he rubbed his eyes.

A moment later, his phone went off again. He pulled it out to look at it.

James, the dude, is Richard Parker, and he says unless we let his son and wife go home now, he will kill someone. He says that he has done no wrong. Peter belongs to them, he told me. Please help. I am scared.

Showing the text to Peggy, she spoke. "Tell him to remain calm, and we are going to do everything we can to get this sorted out."

Nodding, Bucky replied.

Steve, hang in there. We are going to do everything to get this sorted out. Stay safe.

"Did I cause this?" asked a quiet voice. 

Bucky was snapped out of his thought then walked over to Peter. He sat on the edge of the bed. "You aren't at fault, Peter. Your dad is to blame, Peter. Now, why don't you rest? We can't give in, but we can't let anyone get hurt," he told Peter and Peggy.

She nodded. "You are right. Peter, I want you to rest than when you wake up, everything should be fine," she told him.

Mary looked at them. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked them.

The older woman wanted to help in any way that she could. She stood up, but Peggy looked at her. "This isn't going to help anything," she told Mary. "He wants your son and you to go home, but if we give in, who knows what will happen."

A moment later, the news came on as Banner came into the room. He looked at Barnes. "It's crazy out there. The whole place is on lockdown. No one is allowed in, nor are we allowed to leave," said Banner as a guy came on.

He started to speak. "All we know right now is that New York General is on lockdown. There is a guy with a gun in there. He is on the 5th floor, which is the NICU ward. All they will tell us is that everyone is ok right now. We will have more for you when they give us more."

The three of them let out a sigh as Mary stated, "I am going up there. My husband needs to listen to me."

Before they could do a thing, Mary was out the door. Peggy sighed. "James, you should go after her," she stated.

He quickly ran after her. "I don't think it's wise," he told her.

Mary looked at him. "Unless you want to hold me back, I am going up there," she told him.

It was her job to save Richard from doing something stupid, plus there was no way out of this. They were his until he saw fit to get rid of them. "You need to stop and think," Bucky stated as she spat in his face.

"And you need to realize if I don't do this, then people will be hurt. I have to do this," she told him, walking away with Dr. Barnes following her.


	4. Kidnapped

Up on the NICU floor, Richard smiled at the nurses. He then looked over to Steve, who felt sick. "You should come with me," he said.

Shaking his head, Steve said, "I won't."

Giving him a look, Richard shot a warning shot at the wall. Everyone ducked down to the floor. Richard smiled before walking over to Steve. He pulled on the man's arm while holding the gun in front of him. "If anyone follows, then he will die," Richard stated as he sent off another warning shot. 

Richard gave him a look before walking over to him. He pulled him by the arm while holding the gun out in front of him. "If anyone follows, then he will die," Richard stated.

Quickly walking Steve to his son's room, Richard opened the door pushing Steve in. "What do you want?" asked Steve looking at him. 

There was a smile on Richard's face. "I want you to take him off of the machine, then we can leave," said Richard.

Noticing how Richard said they could leave didn't sit well with Steve. He had a bad feeling about this. Steve let out a sigh before speaking. "If I do that, then your son will die. There is no way he won't live long."

Looking at Steve, Richard smiled at him. He didn't care right now. His family had to be together. "It doesn't matter, but I want my son to see him before he dies," Richard said. 

There was no way that Steve was going to do what Richard asked. It wasn't an easy thing to do, to begin with. Looking around the room, Steve tried to find a way out of this. Richard blocked the door. Plus, they were way too high up for him to go out the window. "Now," said Richard looking at him.

Sighing, Steve stated. "Please, you don't have to do this. We can work this out. Your son could be brought up here to see his brother."

Richard gave him a cold hard stare. He wasn't smiling at all, and his face started to go beat red. "I asked you to do something, and you will do it," yelled Richard getting closer to him. 

Taking the gun, he struck him across the head. It knocked Steve to the ground where blood started to pour out. "Please, stop," said Steve trying to move around to protect his unborn child.

While he did that, Richard hit him across the head again before picking Steve up. He then grabbed his arm hard. "You will unplug it now or else," Richard stated. 

"What are you going to do if I don't," Steve said as sweat started to pour down his face. 

Richard looked at him. "I don't want to hurt you no more. You have done a good job of taking care of him, but if I have to, I will," Richard said.

His head started to hurt, and his back was giving him problems as well. "Can I sit? I have a bad back, and my head hurting isn't helping," spoke Steve.

Thinking it over for a moment, Richard said, "sure."

It would give him a moment to think about what to do next. Steve sank into a chair. He rubbed his forehead, which led to blood getting on his hands. One hand went to his stomach to calm the child. Which didn't go unnoticed? "If you don't want you, child, to get hurt, then you will do this," said Richard smiling now that he could use something against Steve.

Looking at Richard directly, Steve asked. "If I do it, then will you let us go?" 

Richard smirked. "We will see," said Richard.

After rubbing his back a moment and his stomach, Steve stood up. Richard quickly moved behind Steve and placed the gun to his back. They walked over to the plug. "Hey, Scot, everything is going to be fine," whispered Steve. He stroked the child's hand before speaking again. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Richard was getting angrier by the moment. He just wanted to get out of here now. "Just pull the plug. We don't have all day," said Richard shoving the gun harder into Steve's back. 

It shot pain throughout Steve's backside. Steve frowned as he pulled the plug. The machine started to go haywire, but Richard didn't care. He looked at Steve. "Pick up the child now," he ordered.

Quickly picking up the child, Steve held him close. He was then shoved to the door where he was forced to open it. "Is everything alright?" a nurse asked.

Richard gave the nod. "It is now," replied Richard in a calm voice.

He held Steve close to him as he walked over to a few nurses. pulling out some wire, a nurse looked at him. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked. 

There was a smirk on his face. "Your hands are going to be tied together," Richard stated.

It would keep them from being able to call for help. Richard looked at Steve, who frowned. A moment later, the gun was struck against his face. "Fine," replied Steve as he tied the nurses' hands together. 

Richard smirked at that. "Now, you will put a chain around each one of their legs so they can't leave," said Richard with a smile on his face.

Steve did as he was told because he didn't want to get hurt again. After that was done, he walked over to the door with Steve, who looked back at him before speaking. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Laughing, Richard smirked at Steve. "Oh, I think it is," said Richard. "You see, I have you and your unborn child as well as my kid. Soon I will have my son. No one is going to hurt any of you."

He had them take the stairs down to the floor that they needed. They walked as fast as they could. Steve's legs started to hurt, but he knew he had to keep going. Once down the stairs, they walked to Peter's room. He was sitting up. Peggy had gone to get him food because he was hungry and couldn't sleep. "Daddy?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Richard smiled at him. "Son, I need you to come with me. We don't have long, and I want you to meet your brother," Richard said.

He made sure to keep the gun hidden from his son. Peter looked at his dad. "I can't get out of bed. They put an I.V in me," Peter said in a quiet voice.

Looking at Steve, Richard asked, "Can you take it out?"

Steve nodded. "I can," replied Steve in a cold dead voice.

So, Richard shoved him over there. "Then take it out or else," Richard stated. 

Quickly Steve placed the baby in Peter's arms. "I need both hands," Steve explained when Richard gave him a look.

He nodded at that. A moment later, Steve slowly and carefully pulled out the I.V. Richard walked over to them. "We best get out of here," said Richard.

Peter looked at his dad. "Are we leaving?" he asked. 

Nodding Richard lied to his son. "We are son. Your mother will meet us at home."

He looked scared before looking over at Steve, who picked up the baby again. "Is everything going to be alright?" asked Peter.

Steve nodded even if he wasn't sure about that. "We should listen to your dad," said Steve.

Walking back over to Richard, he gave him a cold hard stare. "Thank you, Steve. Now let's go," said Richard smiling.

Richard walked them from the room. He smiled as he saw no one around, but a guard. While he didn't want to scare his son, Richard needed to take care of the guard. "Where are you going?" asked the guard looking directly at them.

A moment later, the guard was down on the floor. Peter screamed as Richard cover his mouth. "Now let's go," he told them, shoving them over to the doors. 

"Now what?" asked Steve.

Richard smirked as he pushed them out the doors. Once out the doors, Richard grabbed hold of Peter then led them over to a car that was waiting. He opened the door. Peter hopped in then got in his booster seat. "Daddy, are you sure Mommy will meet us at home?" he asked his father.

Nodding Richard said, "I am sure. Now stay quiet."

Keeping the gun in Steve's back, Richard let Steve buckle Peter in. It wasn't tight, but it would do. He then shoved Steve into the front seat then he shut Peter's door. Smiling, Richard climbed over him and the child into the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" asked Steve as he tried to calm the now crying child.

"Into a grave, if you can't shut the child up," replied Richard keeping his eyes on the road. 

Having to keep both hands on the wheel, Richard placed the gun down beside him. Steve frowned as he keeps trying to calm the child. "I bet Scot is hungry and needs to eat," said Steve, which earned him a look. 

Richard sighed. "We can't stop for food," he told Steve as he drove on.

As they got on the high way, Richard picked up his speed. "Daddy, I am hungry," said Peter. 

There was no way that Richard was going to stop for food. Right now, he had to get away. "Sorry, no can do. We have to get home, son," said Richard smiling at him.

Peter sighed as best as a six-year-old could. "Fine, daddy," he replied. 

They drove for quite a bit before Richard started to get tired. "Daddy, I am hungry again," said Peter.

Richard looked back at him. "If you don't stay quiet, then I am going to hurt someone," Richard stated. 

It was very late, and he had no idea where they were going or what he was going to do. All he knew was he couldn't go to jail. Steve looked back at Peter, who fell asleep quickly. The child in his arm was peacefully sleeping. "Richard, at least stop for a bit or let me run into get food," Steve said to him. 

Richard shook his head. "I can't do that. There is no telling what you would do," said Richard. 

The rain was coming down harder now, which was making it hard for Richard to see. All Steve could do was nod at that. Richard wasn't wrong. Steve did want to get them help. He pulled the child close to him, thinking things through. "You are right," said Steve, who agreed with him.

As they drove on, Steve thought about what he could do. Yes, it was dark out plus heavily raining, but Steve could figure something out. Quickly glancing at Richard, Steve then glanced back at Peter, who was still out. It was worth the risk even if Steve didn't want to crash the car. "Thank you," Richard replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "When we get to the place, Mr. Rogers, you will get the kids settled in."

Steve went back to his thinking. His bladder was full now, and he was starving as was the little baby in his arms. Add in the fact that he had to get the kids out of here. "Fine," Steve said.

A moment later, Steve took his chance. He pulled Scot close to him. The other hand went on the steering wheel. "What are you doing?" asked Richard as he looked at him. 

Steve gave it his all and rammed as hard as he could into Richard while turning the steering wheel. The car severed and went off the road into a hole. Steve's head banged on the dash as Richard slowly got out of the vehicle. He did have blood coming down his face as well. "I am saving us," Steve said. 

Richard didn't feel too hot as he reached back into the car. He pulled out the gun. As Steve was trying to take off his seatbelt, Richard started to shoot at him. The poor man didn't have a good aim and kept missing. "Please don't do this," said Steve as he got his seat belt off. 

As he stepped out of the car, he could feel his clothes getting wet. "I will do what I want. No one is taking my kids away from me," Richard said as he aimed the gun at him.

Steve sighed as he felt dizzy. "I can help you," said Steve looking at Richard. Richard didn't believe the man. "You don't have to do this. If you do, then you will lose your kids for sure."

It didn't stop Richard from coming close to Steve. He held the gun in front of him. He had a massive smile on his face. "Mr. Rogers, you are dumb. I have to do this or else you could go to the police, and I will go to jail. You don't understand," said Richard as he got close to Steve.


	5. Car Wreck

As there was a wrestle for the gun, Peter tried to unbuckle himself, but it was hard to do. Both men were getting soaked from the rain, but they weren't going to give up. They kept slipping and sliding in the water. "Give up," Richard called out. 

"I can do this all day," Steve replied. 

He made sure to hold Scot close to him. The child was cold, plus slowly dying in his arms. There had to be something Steve could do. He looked around as he and Richard kept fighting for the gun. "Maybe so, but I am stronger," Richard replied. 

"Your son is dying, and if we stay out here any longer, the water will rise. A river is just over there," Steve said, pointing to it. "And I have the will to live."

Taking a glance at it, Richard didn't seem fazed by it. He went back to trying to get Steve to listen. As he was pulling Steve closer to him, Steve went for the gun. It went off and hit Steve in the arm. The pain shot through him as he cried out. Richard then chose that moment to speak. "Now, are you going to listen?"

Shaking his head, Steve went for the gun again. Richard pulled it out of his reach. He pulled Steve over to Peter. There wasn't much Steve could do with his arms hurting. "Stop this now," said Steve as Richard lowered the gun. 

He pulled Peter out of the car as Steve took that chance to get the gun. Richard smiled at Steve as Steve raised the gun at him. "I know you aren't going to shoot," Richard stated, dragging Peter over to the river. 

Peter started to get up, but Steve yelled in a shaky voice, "Get down, Peter."

Not having enough time to get down because of Steve's shaky hand, the trigger went off. Richard fell to the ground. "You won't get away with this," Richard told him. 

The man was laying on the ground with blood coming out of his chest. Steve groaned as he looked down at his arm, which had a pretty good amount of blood coming out of it. "And neither will you," replied Steve.

His hands were shaking pretty badly at this point. He was scared. "Then reshoot me, you coward. You know you want to," said Richard smiling, turning to look at the river which was starting to rise. 

Steve ran as quickly as he could over to Peter as he dropped the gun. He had noticed that Richard was being swept up. The little boy was trying to hold on. Quickly getting down on the ground, Steve held his arm out. "Take it," said Steve as Peter said, "Help me."

Taking Steve's arm, the boy watched as Steve tried to pull Peter up, but it was hard. The baby in his arm wasn't making it easy. A moment later, the baby started to cry a bit before it went silent. "Peter, I am going to need you to help me. Can you try to pull your self up?" asked Steve, holding on to Peter's arm.

"I can try," came the quiet voice.

It took them around 3 minutes to get Peter out of the path of the water. He was soaking wet and shaking. "We need to get you some dry clothes," said Steve.

Richard was nowhere in sight. "Ok, is everything going to be ok?" asked Peter.

Giving the nod, Steve replied. "It should be."

He was looking at Steve with sad eyes before clinging to him. "You won't get in trouble, will you?" asked Peter.

While Steve wasn't sure if he would or not, he didn't care at the moment. He had saved one kid's life and tried to save the other's, but that was going to be a lost cause anyway. "I am not sure, Peter. Let's just get somewhere dry," said Steve as he took his hand. 

The baby had died, and Peter looked at it. "My brother is gone, isn't he?" asked Peter in a quiet, shaky voice. 

Steve nodded. "He is," replied Steve.

They walked in the water, which came up to Peter's waist. He was still able to walk through. It took them a few good minutes to find a store. Once they did, the two of them walked in. Quickly pulling out his phone, Steve dialed Bucky's number. "Hey, Bucky, we are at a store. The rain is getting worse. I am not sure where we are," Steve said.

Bucky let out a sigh. "At least you alright. Is anyone hurt?" asked Bucky, trying to stay calm. 

With a sigh, Steve said, "Scot died, and Richard was killed. I had no choice. He was going to kill us. The river swept him away. Richard shot me in the arm."

A moment later, a Police officer got on the phone. "It's ok. At least you were able to save one kid's life. They told us what happened," said the officer.

"Thanks, I tried to do the best that I could," replied Steve.

The officer smiled. "You did well. Now we send someone out to get you, and a medic will be with them," said the officer.

Shaking, Steve said, "Thank you. We will be waiting."

While that was going on, the man working the gas station came over with a cup of coffee. "Here you go," he said. 

Steve looked at it. "Thanks, but I can't have a lot of coffee right now."

The man gave the nod then started to drink it. A few moments later, the cops showed up with a medic. Steve waved them off and told them to check on Peter. "Are you ok?" asked the medic. 

Looking over to Steve, Peter gave the nod. "I am fine, but what is going to happen to me now?" he asked in a quiet voice.

He started to shake, thinking about what could happen. The medic gave him a small smile as a blanket was wrapped around him. "I am not sure. We are going to take you back to the hospital to get you checked along with Steve here. Then we will go from there," the medic told Peter. "We can even put the lights on. 

Peter nodded and smiled at the medic. A moment later, the medic checked Steve over. "You appear to be fine, but we will have to check you over at the hospital said another medic.

They quickly got them in then sped off to the hospital. Once there, a medic led them into a private room. A doctor was standing there. He didn't have a smile on his face. "Can you lay up on the bed?" asked the doctor looking at Peter.

He gave a quick nod as he got up there. "Are you going to check me over?" he asked.

The doctor smiled at him. "I am. They will check, Steve over in another room," said the doctor. 

It didn't take long for them to get check over. Soon both of Barnes and Rogers was cleared to go home. But Peter was going to be stuck at the hospital for the night. They were talking to Mary and seeing what to do next. As Bucky held Steve close to him, he asked Peggy. "Can Peter go home with us, or does he have to stay here?"

Shaking her head, she replied. "I am afraid he has to stay here. Now I want you boys to go home and get some rest. Take care of yourself, Steve."

"I will," replied Steve. He looked at Bucky before looking at Peggy. "I don't think I could go home knowing that Peter is here all alone."

She gave him a look. "Listen, Sharon is going to stay with him. You, on the other hand, Steve will go home. Now or else I will drive you both home myself," she told Steve, who sighed.

"Fine, but please have Sharon text me if she needs anything. I worry about Peter," Steve stated as Bucky started to help him out the door as Peggy smiled at them.

"I will," she said, going to find Sharon.

Walking out to head towards the subway, James turned to look at Steve. "Are you sure you are alright to go home?" he asked Steve.

Steve leaned into him, placing his head on his shoulder. "I just want to go home if I can't stay here with Peter. Right now, the boy needs someone," Steve stated.

All Bucky could do was nod as he walked with Steve. It didn't take them long to get to the subway then hop on it. "Listen, Steve, I know you have been through a lot, but right now, Peter needs help that you can't give him," said James as he found one seat on the subway, which he gave to Steve, who frowned. 

"I know, but still, I want to help," said Steve as Buck leaned in to kiss him.

He smiled at that as he returned the kiss. "I know you do," Bucky replied.

Soon they got off the subway and walked home. Upon entering Steve and Bucky's said home, Nat ran up to them. "I am glad that you both are alright. I told you one day that the hospital job would kill you," she said as Clint came into the room with food in his mouth.

Clint spent his days teaching people how to shot bow and arrows. Nat, on the other hand, was an FBI agent. Ok, maybe so was Clint, but he was undercover at the moment. "Lay off of them, Nat. They had a long day," said Clint, spitting food everywhere.

The two men sat down on the couch and took their shoes off. "Clint is right for once," said Bucky looking at Nat. "Is there any food left?"

Nat and Clint both laughed. "I highly doubt that," she said as she went into the kitchen. 

She hated cleaning up after the boys, but Steve wasn't so bad. Unless his OCD got in the way, then it could be bad because the place would be too clean. "Also, why is it that this apartment is always messy when you two work at a clean hospital?" Nat called out.

"Ask Clint. He is the messy one," Bucky replied as Steve gave him a look. 

"You know you can be messy as well," said Steve got up and put their shoes by the door before walking back over to James and sitting down. 

Steve leaned into Bucky. A moment later, he was out like a light. "Well, I guess that means more food for me," Clint stated as Nat came back into the room with two plates.

"I guess there was food after all," she replied as she went to sit down.

James woke Steve up so that they could eat. "Time to eat sleepyhead," James said to him as he sat up. 

They quickly ate the food, so that they could get some sleep. Bucky and Steve had to be up early. Plus, it was already late. Steve wasn't given the next day off. So he still had to go into work. "Thanks, Nat," replied Steve. 

She smiled at him. "If you boys have things under control, then I am going to bed now. Please clean up when you are done," she said.

Nat quickly stood up and walked from the room. Clint did the same as Bucky quietly said, "I think they are in love."

The other man nodded at that. "I think so too, but who knows. Now let's get to bed," Steve stated as they both stood up. 

Letting Steve head to their room, Bucky decided to clean up the mess. It had been a long day, and he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Bucky knew that Peter would be given another doctor, even if he hated that. He sat about washing the dishes before heading up. "Goodnight, Steve," Bucky said to him.

The next morning saw Nat and Clint gone by the time James and Steve got up, which wasn't weird. They did, however, find a note. 

Dear Steve and Bucky, 

Clint and I had to leave out. So, I am so sorry there isn't any breakfast made for either of you. Also, could you two people do food shopping? I have no idea when Clint and I will be back. Thanks again for letting us rent with you.

Love Nat. 

With a sigh, Bucky and Steve quickly heated leftovers. "This sucks. I hope they come back into to pay rent, which is due on the first," Bucky said, placing his plate in the sink.

"I hope so too," replied Steve as the two of them headed towards the door and out it.


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them hopped onto the subway and made their way to work. Once there, Steve and Bucky quickly went in. Peggy was waiting for them. She didn't have her usual smile on her face either. "Well, Peter is fine. His aunt should be here in a few days to get him. She was away at work," said Peggy.

They gave her a look. "Did she know any of this was going on?" asked Steve looking at her.

Bucky was too frozen to speak. At least Peter would be ok even if the scars would be too much for him right now. He would heal over time. "She did not. According to her, it had been a while since she had seen him. Also, Peter is asking for you, Steve," said Peggy.

He nodded at her before grabbing Bucky and walking down to get them some coffee or at least Bucky some coffee. "You ok?" asked Steve as they got in line. 

While Steve got Bucky's latte, Bucky grabbed Steve some water. "I am fine, Steve. I guess it is getting to me. It's hard to believe that a parent would do that to a child," Bucky said as they got up to the front of the line to pay. 

Taking out his card, Bucky paid for the drinks then they were on their way. Bucky took a sip of his latte as they walked down the hall. They ran into Tony with his mother. "Hello, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark. How are you?" asked Bucky.

Maria looked at them. She hardly knew who they were. Howard never brought his work home with him, or at least he didn't talk about it much. "We are good," said Tony looking at his mother. "This is James and Steve."

She gave them a dirty look. It was plain to see that she looked down upon them. "Well, we best be off. I have stuff to attend too. Plus Tony, you need to deal with the press," she said, giving Steve a look that plainly said she felt this was all his fault. 

"Bye," said Steve and Bucky as they walked on.

Tony looked at his mother as they left. "I don't want to deal with the press. Make Pepper handle it. You know they are going to eat me alive out there," said Tony rounding a corner and heading outside. 

The press was right there and waiting. "Hello, Mr. Stark, is there anything you can tell us about what happened yesterday?" asked a reporter.

He shook his head before speaking. "Right at this time, the police aren't telling us anything. They talked to Steve Rogers and the other person there, but no word on what happened yet. We won't know the full details until later."

"How did someone bring a gun into the hospital, and what are you doing to keep it from happening again?" the same reporter asked.

Putting his shades on, Tony replied. "We are looking into it and will be doing something about it. Right at this time, we are focusing on helping everyone that we can. Now, if you excuse me, we have stuff to deal with."

He walked away with an arm around his mother as she called out. "My husband is dying, you know, and that's more important right now. Everything else can wait."

They got into the family car then drove off. The press wasn't happy, and neither was Strange as he went in. He walked down to Peter's room, where Steve and Bucky were at. "Hello," he said as he knocked on the door. 

Bucky smiled at him. "Hello, Dr. Strange. It's good to see you," said Bucky.

The man gave the nod. "It's good to see you as well. I just wanted to check on Peter before I headed up," Dr. Strange told them.

Sure he didn't have a heart, but he was trying to change. "Peter is good, right, Peter," Bucky said.

Peter gave the nod. "I am good. I get all the jello and pudding I want. Plus, people check up on me," said Peter. 

Dr. Strange laughed as he left the room. "That's great," he called out with a chuckle. 

As the day wore on, not much happened. It was a pretty easy day, and the doctors had an easy job to do. Towards the end of Stephen's shift, his girlfriend stopped by. "Hello, Stephen," said Christine walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him 

Turning around, he gave her a quick kiss. "it's nice to see you here. I love it when you stop by to see me," Stephen said. 

Christine was a doctor who worked on another floor. They both worked a lot, which didn't leave much time for each other. "It's nice to surprise you. Did you want to go out tonight? I am about to get off soon, and I thought we could get dinner or something. Maybe watch a movie?" she asked him. 

Stephen sighed. Tonight was going to be another late night. "I am sorry, but I have work to do. It can't wait," Stephen said. 

He sounded a bit sad, but not much. Work always came first with him. Right at this moment, Stephen didn't have much time for anything else. "Stephen, I would love to go out with you. It's been a while, and we need a break from work. This isn't healthy, nor is it good for our relationship," she told him. 

Letting out a sigh, Stephen said, "I know, but I have a job to do, and I am good at it. So, it will have to wait. I know it's not good for our relationship, but it is what it is."

Christine dropped some of the books onto the floor from the desk. He gave her a look as he bent down to pick them up. She bent down to help him. "Work always comes first with you. I don't know why I put up with you. It's over, Stephen. If you are going to put work first, then I can't date you," she said, putting the books back on the desk before walking away. 

He sighed because Christine was right. He couldn't stop working. His patients needed him. Well, more like Stephen chosen his patients. So, Stephen went down to the labs. He smiled as he opened the door and walked in. Bruce was sitting at a table looking over labs. "How are things?" asked Stephen as he took a seat next to him. 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Not great, but things could be better. I am looking over one of your patient's labs, and it doesn't look good. How is life for you?" asked Bruce. 

Neither normally made small talk, but today, Bruce felt like talking. "Well, I think Christine broke up with me. She said if I was going to put work first, then she couldn't date me," Stephen said, pulling the labs close to him.

Bruce sighed as he pushed his glasses up. "And this is why I don't date. Plus, it helps that I am Ace. Maybe, you should go after her, though. If she is important to you, then go to her," Bruce said. 

He looked at Bruce. "You don't think I should give her time to cool off?" asked Stephen.

Once again, Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure, Stephen, but if you love her, then go after her," said Bruce. 

Stephen looked at him. "How are you so good at this when you don't even date?" Stephen asked him.

There was another shrug of his shoulders. Bruce looked at him. "I am serious, go after her. She needs you as you need her. Both of you work way too much," Bruce told him as he went back to work.

Bruce moved his glasses up then ignored Stephen, who looked shocked. The man stood up then went to find Christine. She was with a patient. "Can we talk?" he asked.

She shook her head. "We can't, Stephen. I am sorry," she said as she looked at the patient. "I am sorry for this."

The man nodded as Stephen looked at her. "But it's important," he replied.

"And I said it could wait," she told him. 

Stephen sighed as he walked away. He went to get a clipboard and went to Mr. Stark's room. Walking in, Stephen braced himself. The only thing keeping Howard Stark alive was the machine. Plus, his wife, who couldn't let him go. "Hello, Mr. Stark," he said even though the man couldn't answer. "I just thought I would come to check on you."

He went over to Howard's bed, then looked at the machines. Everything was the same, and nothing had changed. "I'll see you later," Stephen told him as he left the room. 

Bucky went back to check on Peter. The boy smiled at him. "Hi, Mr. Barnes. It's great to see you again," he said. 

The boy was playing with the switch. He went back to his game. "Hello, Peter. How are things going, and what are you playing?" he asked Peter.

Peter turned the game around. "Mario Brothers, which is a fun game. I am doing good, but I wish my aunt would get here. It's lonely here," said Peter as Peggy came in. 

She gave them both a smile. "Peter, I just got a call from your aunt, and she should be here with in two to three days. So, I hope you are ready to go home to her," Peggy said.

The boy let out a cheer. He smiled back at her. "Thanks, I can't wait to go home with her," said Peter as Daniel came in.

"Are you ready to go, Peggy?" he asked her.

She smiled over at him. "I am ready to go, but I just wanted to say goodbye to Peter for the night," said Peggy.

Daniel smiled back at her. He walked over to her and held her close. "Well, I understand that, but we best be going. Are you heading home soon, Bucky?" asked Daniel.

He shook his head. "It looks like I am going to be here for a while longer. They won't let me leave yet," said Bucky with a frown on his face. "But at least I get to check on Peter for now. So there are perks."

Nodding, Daniel said, "I get it. See you later."

The man leads Peggy from the room before she could continue to work. "So, are you taking me home?" she asked him.

"Oh, I am taking you home, Peggy. We could skip dinner and go right to dessert," he told her.

Peggy laughed. "If that's what you want, Daniel, but we will have to eat at some point," she told him.

He gave her a look. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"We can't go without food, Daniel. I know we are old, but how would you feel about having kids?" she asked him.

Daniel frowned. He loved kids and helped raise Sharon as she got older, and Peggy's brother passed away. But he wasn't sure if he wanted his own. "Please, tell me that you aren't pregnant yet," he said.

She smiled at him. "I might be, but we can talk this over in the morning after a good night's rest and sleep," Peggy said. 

Daniel nodded. "Sounds good to me," said Daniel. 

Well, the next chapter in their lives would be starting soon, which didn't bother Peggy. Daniel, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled with it. They made it home. "So, what did you have in mind?" asked Peggy as they made it to their bedroom.

Daniel took off her clothes with her permission then they got down to business. "You will see," said Daniel as he started to finger her. 

It didn't take long for Peggy to let out groans. But it had to end as Peggy's cell rang. She picked it up as Daniel looked at her. "I have to take this," she said, opening her phone. "Hi, Sharon, what is up?"

Sharon let out a sigh. "Well, Mary came back, and she wants to see her son. Is there anything you can do to talk to her?" Sharon asked her.

Sighing, Peggy said, "I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone with Daniel giving her a look. "And this is why we shouldn't have kids," he told her.

Peggy nodded before speaking. "You are right, but it's something we may have to deal with."

She started to get dressed as Daniel spoke, "You are right, Peggy. Stay safe, and I'll see you when you get home."

Daniel turned over and went to sleep. "I love you," she whispered to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Making her way to the hospital, Peggy mumbled under her breath, "Can't they do anything without me needing to be there."

Once at the hospital, she got out of her car and made her way into the hospital. Sharon was there to greet her. She smiled at her aunt before they hugged. "Thank you for coming in, Aunt Peggy. Right now, Bucky is with her, and Sam is with Peter. He was leaving when this all went down. Sam decided to stay and help," Sharon said.

Peggy gave her a look. "Then why did you need me? Sam could have handled it," said Peggy smirking at her niece who smirked back.

"Because you are the best, and everyone loves you. Plus, Sam didn't want to deal with a mother who so badly wants her child even though she can't have him," Sharon replied.

There was a sigh from Peggy as they walked down the hall. "Fine, but I am going to need a strong cup of tea," said Peggy as Sharon gave her a tea.

"What," Sharon said, looking at her aunt. "I know you too well, and I knew you would need this. Add in you put on a good ten pounds."

"I have not," said Peggy as she entered the room.

Mary was sitting there at a table playing with her hands. Barnes, on the other hand, looked worn out. The woman looked up as Peggy sat in one of the chairs. "Can I see Peter yet?" she asked Peggy.

With a shake of her head, Peggy said, "I am afraid not. Right now, the best thing for Peter to get some rest. Now, if you have any other questions for me, then you can ask them."

She gave the nod as she put her hands down. "I want to know what's going to happen to Peter? He hasn't been away from me for long," said Mary with a pleading in her voice. "I also tried to protect him."

Barnes wanted to scream at her. He knew all too well how these things went. But at least his mother had the sense to leave before things got too much worse. "If you wanted to protect him, then you would have left a long time ago," said Barnes, but Peggy put a finger to her mouth.

"We can't tell you what is going to happen to Peter, Mary, and you know that. I understand he hasn't been away from you long, but right now, it's for the best. Peter needs someone to look out for him," said Peggy.

Mary nodded at that. Handing her tea over to Mary, Peggy got up and got her another one. "So what do you want to know?" asked Mary looking at Peggy as she came to sit down.

With a smile, Peggy sat cross-legged on the couch. "You can start with what your husband did to Peter and yourself," said Peggy losing the smile.

It broke her heart that Peter was in pain. Mary hung her head. She didn't know where to start. It was going to be a long night. "I think I will go, Peggy, if you got this under control," Bucky said, getting up. "I have work to get back too. Plus, I told Sam I wouldn't belong so that he can get home."

"It's fine," she said, waving him off.

As he left the room, Mary looked at Peggy. "You understand, don't you?" asked Mary, looking at her.

Peggy shook her head. "Understand what, Mary? When my brother and his wife died, I took my niece in even though we didn't have children. Add-in, I know she was deeply hurt by their deaths. I want to know why Peter was hurt," spoke Peggy with a thick British voice.

Sighing, Mary said, "Well, it wasn't always like that. Richard was a good man, but then things took a turn for the worse. You see, we had a child before Peter, but he died when he was a few months old. They couldn't tell us why he died. That's when Richard changed."

She gave Mary a look before handing her some coffee that she found. "Take a drink; this should help," said Peggy.

Mary took a sip of the coffee. "When Peter was born, Richard was so scared that we would lose him that he would keep Peter with him all times. He blamed me for the loss of our other son. If I didn't do as he asked then, he would hit me. I am not sure when he started to abuse Peter," said Mary.

Standing up, Peggy started to walk around the room. "So what you are telling me is, Peter has been abused almost his whole life?" Peggy asked. 

She nodded at that. "He has been or at least as far as I know," she told Peggy.

Peggy nodded. She then got her some tea. "Well, Mary, we need to look into this, but for right now, Peter is better off with his aunt. We can get you a place to stay while we look into this. I know you have been through a lot, but right now, it's about Peter," said Peggy.

The older woman walked over to the door. Mary looked at her. "You will keep Peter safe, won't you?" Mary asked her.

With a nod, Peggy said, "I will."

There were tears in her eyes as she left the room. Sam was waiting there with tea. She smiled at him. "So, how are things, Sam, and what are you still doing here?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep, and I was thinking about Peter. What happens to him now? He can't stay here. It's not good for his health," Sam said.

Peggy nodded. "I know, but there isn't much I can do right now unless. Sorry, Sam, but I have to run," said Peggy cutting him off.

Pulling out her cell phone, she called home. Daniel picked up on the first ring. "Are you alright, Peggy?" asked Daniel with concern in his voice. 

"I am fine, Daniel, but I was just calling to see if it would be alright to bring Peter home for a few days until his aunt gets here," she told him.

Daniel smiled into his cell. This was nothing new. They fostered kids for a few days when there was no home for them. It didn't always happen, but when it did, Daniel didn't mind it. "If you think it's best for Peter, but I do worry about his mother," said Daniel. He smiled again. "Also, you have something else to worry about."

There was a smile on Peggy's face. "I know, but it's only until his aunt comes. We will be fine, and I think Mary wants what is best for him," Peggy said. 

"Then let's bring him home," said Daniel. 

She smiled more. "Thank you, Daniel," said Peggy walking down the hall.

Barnes looked at her, as did Sam. "So, will Peter be going home with you?" They asked.

She gave them a pointed look. "Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"Yes," they said at the same time. 

Peggy smiled at them. "He is," said Peggy.

They nodded at her as they walked down the hall to Peter's room. The little boy was asleep. Peggy knocked on the door, then they entered. A moment later, Barnes woke Peter up. He sat up. "What's going on?" he asked them.

There was this big smile on Peggy's face as she walked over to him. "How would you like to come home with me for a bit?" she asked him.

Peter got the biggest grin on his face as he jumped up to hug her. "You are going to take me home?" asked Peter.

A nod and a hug later, Peter had settled down. Bucky looked at Peter then smiled. "It's only until your aunt gets here to take you," said Bucky, which earned Peter's nod.

The little boy looked at them. "So when do we leave?" asked Peter.

They all chuckled at that as Bucky came close to him. He leaned down to hug him. "I guess you can leave now, but I best not see you back in here," James told him.

A smile graced Peter's face. "You won't, I promise," replied Peter.

Peggy smiled at James. "Well, we best be off. I have a lot of work to do now. You take care of Steve now or else," Peggy said to James.

He smiled back at them. "I will and be good for her, Peter," James said, exiting the room. 

The two of them walked to her car. She smiled at Peter as she opened the door for him. "In the morning, I will get a few things you need," said Peggy as Peter hopped in.

All he could do was nod. On the way home, Peter fell asleep. Once she was at the house, Peggy got out of the car. She opened Peter's door and got hi out. Walking up the paved path, she was met by Daniel who smiled at her. "Hand him here," he said.

Peggy handed him over without complaint. He was heavy, and she was tired. "I am truly sorry about this, Daniel, but," she started but was cut off by a kiss.

"It's fine, Peggy. You know I don't mind this. Now let's get everyone to bed before morning hits. Are you going into work?" he asked her. 

Shaking her head as she opened the door, Peggy said, "I will work from home. It's going to be fine," she told him.

Daniel nodded as they went inside. They put Peter to bed then went to bed themselves. It was going to a long couple of days. "Goodnight," said Daniel as he went to sleep. 

The next day at home, James was entering the house. Steve looked at him as he came in. "Food is in the kitchen. I fixed it for you. Nat texted. She said rent would be here in a few days," Steve said.

Bucky smiled at him as he went towards the kitchen. "At least she texted. Now, let's see if rent get's here," Bucky said, as he opened the door.

He pulled out a plate then walked over to the microwave and heated it up. Standing there, Bucky thought about something. "Hey, Steve," he called out.

Steve popped his head in the kitchen. "Yes," Steve replied.

"Do you think Mary will try anything?" he asked.

Giving him a look, Steve said, "I am not sure. She loves her son, and mother will do anything for their kid, but maybe Mary will do what's best for him. Mary knows she won't win the case unless things change. Peter going to stay with his aunt is what is best for him."


End file.
